Home buyers, renters, and speculators have to make decisions on which homes (for sale or rent) to view in person and consider because there are many homes listed, and there is not enough time to see them all. Sometimes buyers have to buy or rent “sight unseen,” based only on pictures attached to an internet listing. In order to make more informed decisions of which properties to consider, it is desirable that the buyer has more information.